The Middle Line
by dribblestheturtle
Summary: Kaylie has to leave her beloved home country and friends for living in Edina. When she attends EH she meets new people and makes friends with them. New possibilities are there and old enemies become friends and teammates. Oh come on, it's not as stereotypical as it sounds.
1. Author's Note

Hello there!

So, I'm really horribly sorry that I just abandoned this story without real reason.

I've been **reading through it** and I find it horrible, quite plainly, wherefore I decided to** take it down** and **edit it**.

Anyways, if you're still around, **thanks** a lot. It means a great deal to me and yeah.

xx


	2. Leaving

_**°1. Leaving**_

* * *

><p>It was early - just way too early. The red-haired girl looked out of the car's window not really seeing the landscape outside. She was thinking. In her head the last thirty-six hours passed by again.<p>

She saw her friends with her in the rink for their last game together. She and the 11 boys: Gunnar Stahl, Olaf Sandersson, Rune Stinnik, Maverik Tillsson, Krischan Amsalik, Erik Jordis, Sven Marksson, Yngvar Vltsk, Ole Glensson, Sander Vaarn and Halvar Ericsson. They all had known that it was their last game together. The guys all had been at least a bit sad. She had been a part of them for five years, five seasons and five National Junior Championship first places. They were going to miss their crazy girl. They were going to miss their Kaylie Niklasdottir, the girl who had been tough enough not to run home crying after she had gotten checked into the boards a little more often than it'd have been necessary at her tryout. She came back the next practice and the following, so after a while the guys became used to her.

She saw them celebrating over the team from Kópavogur.

She saw her best friend hugging her and spinning her through the air the _last_ time after a game.

She saw them finally at the airport saying _good-bye_ to her.

She saw Sanderson, that shy, big boy who was merely made of something apart from muscles, giving her a soft kiss on her cheek.

She saw Gunnar, her best friend, hugging her with a little tear rolling down his cheek.

She saw the two of them promising each other to visit the other one as often as it'd be possible in any way.

She saw her dad pushing her softly away from them to catch the plane in time. The plane to a new live.

The tears she tried to hold back the whole game, the whole good-bye-scene at the airport, the whole flight now ran down her cheeks unable to stop. She knew it wasn't like she moved to the moon and they could still meet, but it wouldn't be the same anyway.

Suddenly the car stopped. She closed her eyes, so that she couldn't see the new house. She didn't want to see anything right now. She wanted this to be a dream, a nightmare, not reality. She wished that her alarm would get her out of the bed; she would wash, dress and then head out for Gunnar's place to go to morning practice together. Then she'd pass classes, luckily they all were at least with one of her teammates, and then go for afternoon's practice. Kaylie loved to joke with the guys in the locker room, she loved to dance to a song on the radio completely crazy with them. She loved going to the movies with them and watching Rune and Sander discussing, because they didn't like the movie the other one wanted to see. She loved having them at her place for swimming or cooking or just being together. The thing she probably loved the most was playing hockey with them, although she was at least one foot smaller than all the guys. Hockey was her passion and she'd play _no matter what_.

Her dad wrapped his arms around her, but she was too angry, too sad, too pissed off or whatever because of moving. She shook his arm off and jumped out of the car, trying not to look back at him, knowing the only thing she'd see was the sadness in his eyes. He loved his daughter, no matter how difficult she sometimes was, and so did she, but she was completely not willing to be selfless at this moment. It was midnight and right now all Kaylie wanted was to be in the rink with her guys for today's morning practice. At home it was five a.m. She swallowed. H O M E. Where _was_ her home?

Her head went up to look at the sky above them with the billions of stars on it, before she harshly turned around and went into the house with a babbled excuse that she was really tired and needed to go to bed.

**Kaylie's POV**

_Maybe I should've slept, but I couldn't. My thoughts tormented me and wouldn't allow me to rest. _

_Did I have to go to school tomorrow? Would school be the same here in Edina? Barely not. Hopefully I could understand all the teachers and the people at school. I thought so. I had no problem with learning languages. My mom was Irish and my dad's parents were German so I could speak four languages fluently. When I swore, I often used German, Italian (what I learned at school) or Irish, because there weren't much people who could understand me properly, so the possibility of getting scolded was low. The swearing wasn't really part of our class, it just was the 'bad influence', how my mom called it, of Mario Managretta. Mario was the guy who worked at the skates' rental at the rink. I chatted with him a lot after practice and we were more or less good mates._

_I looked at the clock, the only thing in this room that wasn't furniture. It was two thirty. 'If I call Gunnar right now, we'll have enough time to talk a little bit.' I thought. I could resist the impulse to call my bestest mate though. He had a math's test the first lesson, so he'd be totally lacking in concentration if I called him now. I knew how easy it was to distract him from something when he wasn't on the ice._

_I stood up again and walked through the room. It was completely empty and much too large for a short girl like myself. The wall opposite of the door was completely made of glass and led to a large balcony with a great view of the garden. One third of the room by the window was situated higher than the rest of it and was marked off with four steps. To the left, there was a wall unit and a door that lead into a bathroom. The bathroom was spacious with a shower, a sink under a large mirror and a chest of drawers. Another door next to the bathroom window lead into a 2 square meter walk in closet. Back in the main room, there was my bed on the right side which was surrounded by partitions to shield it from the rest of the room. All in all I couldn't deny that I liked the room. With this conclusion I went to bed and fell asleep only three minutes later._


End file.
